remnants of amity
by Reizna
Summary: Because friends need closure too. He's the last person she's chosen to see and the only person to give her what she wants. And in the end, her visit benefits him and his curse.


They were home back in Seventh District, within the walls of the Church, within their protection. The Time-Space Witch had promised that their memories from Moksa would be intact if they had wanted them. And Frau, being Frau, retained those memories. After all, he would not want to forget anything – the bad and the good, especially when the magic had granted his deepest wish for a week.

His lips curled into a smile as he happened upon that memory. Not even the world's greatest porn could have given him that kind of excitement.

Well, that excitement was a different kind, but whatever. The memory kept him from doing his current assignment: making sure that the new influx of refugees entered their sanctuary safely.

When he heard the usual children cry out his name and their voices joined with Teito's, he glanced up. His gaze met a young woman's honey gaze. Enchanted by her appearance (which was different than the other refugees), Frau connected the eyes to a pale face and long green hair. She stood tall and possessed womanly curves, which showed under strange attire. She donned a tight, black dress with slits, exposing her long legs. Her black sleeves were torn, partially-healed wounds showed under them. Her white boots made clicks every time she walked.

She kept staring as she kept walking.

"Bishop Frau!"

And the wind picked up, catching her hair and her dress. Her bangs were lifted. And across her forehead, a familiar red crane caught his attention.

"_Frau_!"

With a blink of an eye and Teito crushing Frau's back with his weight, _she_ was gone. And the blond carrier of Zehel was a deathly pale. A whisper of a name left his lips, but Teito failed to understand what his Bishop protector had said.

He must have been imagining it. Yes, it might be the case.

After all, the Time-Space Witch of Moksa used to always say this: _you may run into people in your world who resemble the characters you meet here in Moksa, but they will not be who you think they are._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Labrador."<em>

"_What is it, Teito?"_

"_Is it me or has Frau been rather _quiet_ lately?"_

"_Now that I think of it, yes. He has."_

"_I wonder why."_

It was rude to eavesdrop, but blonde Sister Rosalie had slowed her pace around Teito's room. She too had noticed Bishop Frau's strange behavior, stemming from yesterday morning. It seemed Teito and Bishop Labrador were discussing it.

"_Buruupya!"_ cried Mikage as if in agreement.

Sister Rosalie turned in thought, holding her hands under her chin and walked right into a running person, falling with her back to the ground. Had she been paying attention to where she was headed, she would have heard the heavy breathing and clicking heels from down the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" She immediately squealed, shutting her eyes. Rosalie bowed her head in apology.

"Hm?" The runner stood. Rosalie quickly opened her brown eyes to see a green-haired beauty before her, her arms bleeding with wounds reopened and clothed in black. The people in Teito's room rushed out to see what the commotion was about. Teito dove to help up Sister Rosalie, but Labrador stood in the doorway, his surprised gaze fixed on the runner.

"_How_?"

"The power of wishes." She answered vaguely. "And the strength of the one who wants the wish."

Teito, while grasping Sister Rosalie's shoulders, glanced up at the runner. He too gasped.

"What did you…_exchange_?"

"I'm the only one who needs to know that."

The bishop with a green thumb softened his gaze. So she remained the same.

"Come on. Let's get your wounds looked at." The kind gardener said, stepping away from the door and stood beside her. They were almost the same height with Labrador slightly taller. The hem of his bishop's robes touched her thighs, which there were faint traces of scars.

The stranger half-smiled as they took off. "It'll heal, but you know that already."

It was when they disappeared around the corner that Rosalie realized the woman never apologized. She pouted as Teito let her go, muttering an 'are you alright'. When the blonde nun nodded, she watched as Teito looked off to where _they_ had disappeared to.

"Who's that?" Rosalie suddenly asked.

"A friend from far away. Labrador, Castor and Frau know her too. I-I just didn't think we'd see her again after she vanished." Then, Teito's voice lowered when Mikage joined him on his shoulder, looking down the hallway too. "Maybe that's why Frau was…"

"_Frau!" Teito shouted as he jumped onto his protector's back. Frau had grunted, but quickly looked up at the horde of refugees. He muttered something that sounded like…_

"_C.C."_

Unconsciously, he mumbled her name as well. Rosalie slowly put the pieces together and said nothing more. And together, she and Teito began a silent walk toward the mess hall.

* * *

><p>She was uncomfortable. Labrador was completely aware of it when they were in the mess hall, but Castor was repairing her clothes. She was not happy even though she insisted on repairing her clothes herself. It was that moment when Castor insisted that she was a guest, a refugee that night.<p>

Labrador was the only one present who truly knew why a nun's garb bothered her. Poking out from her nun's habit was a faint lining of her magical red crane, the Code.

"It reminds me of the Sister who…"

"That's enough, C.C." Labrador smiled. "Eat."

And they dropped the subject. Labrador walked away to join the other bishops, leaving her with the other nuns, who welcomed her into the ranks. With honeyed eyes, she watched them with no emotion betraying her face.

It would not be long now.

* * *

><p>All his hopes had been dashed when Castor revealed whose clothes he had been mending. It was <em>her<em> yesterday morning.

He found her in the darkest hour of night. She was in the courtyard alone. Her black dress was just as he remembered it, form-fitting and all. Had she been a real nun, she would have been scolded for her attire, but she was not. Her hair was the same length, same green shade. As she stood in the moonlight, Frau likened her to a young lady who simply had lost her way (which was partially true, he guessed). She hardly aged a day, but her eyes – her honey eyes – looked empty of emotion.

"How are you here?" Frau questioned.

"A wish." She replied. "I'm here to say goodbye. You are the last one, Frau."

"Why?"

She was embracing him from behind, her cheek pressing against his cold back. Her frame was tiny compared to his. As she spoke, she hugged him tighter. There was a hint of a sexual innuendo with what she said next: "Because you can give me what I want."

A smirk formed on his lips. He placed his hands over hers, his cold touch over her warm one. "I am flattered that you came to me, but you know I can't."

The jest would only last so long. C.C. dove straight to the point, her playful tone dropping. "You once made me an offer."

"I didn—" Frau froze in place as he recalled a poolside offer – one concerning cutting a soul from its body, libration from her shell, freedom from her immortal life. He had offered to end her life, but she had refused then. What was so different now? Hadn't she learned anything from their time with that _sorceress_?

"C.C., it's inhumane."

"It didn't stop you before when you offered."

"But I _know_ you." Frau hissed. "And why—?"

"You are the only one left who can." She insisted.

"What happened to your contractor?"

"He _died_."

He may have forgotten that slight detail, but he knew that she had refused this offer once before.

What had changed then? He asked without words.

Her eyes only showed a lack of emotion. Or was that fatigue in her eyes?

"A five hundred-year-old soul would give it something to digest for a long while." Her embrace loosened as she slipped away from him. She knew about the scythe. Of course, she did and accepted the fact rather maturely. She was an ancient soul by his standards. C.C. was an ancient soul housed in a body of an attractive young woman who didn't age, who _couldn't_ age or die by any _ordinary_ means.

"One condition: you leave with a smile on your face, _Sinus_." Frau finally spoke up. It was no use trying to change her mind, as much as he would want to save her.

Surprise flashed on her features. He remembered her words when she declined the offer the first time? And his nickname for, he remembered too. Sinus was short for Short and Sweet, shortened to S-n-S; when said quickly, it sounded like _Sinus_. Normally, she would have frowned, but a smile graced her lips.

She let it slide just this once.

"Any last requests?"

"Call me…by my real name." She demanded. "As a lover would."

It was a strange request from a strange woman, but it was C.C. after all. Frau shrugged his shoulders, slowly turning around. The height difference between the two was amusing; they had their laughs about it in the past, but that moment was a serious one. The blond bishop, a lady's man by nature, knew he'd kick it up a notch and make it a little interesting – like the old days. He raised a trembling gloved hand to her cheek, caressing her pale skin with his thumb.

"Is that all, Ceceniah?" He whispered sweetly.

She nodded. That was enough.

And for kicks, he leaned in for a quick kiss. She reacted quickly, raising a hand to his cold cheek and kissed back, but the feeling was fleeting. They were friends…who occasionally shared kisses because he was a lady's man and she was never big on propriety either.

And he was doing her one last favor. She hardly minded.

And he had been feeling rather rebellious, attempting to push a boundary while in the Seventh District.

When he pulled away, C.C. felt a ripple of power. The red geass crane flashed across her forehead. Frau frowned at the familiar symbol hidden beneath her green bangs.

Then, from his right arm, springing up from the sign of Zehel branded onto his cold skin, the scythe of Verloren emerged. Amber eyes traced its every curve. She could tell the scythe had been acting up. His right arm had been trembling the entire time she had her hands on him, but she was not afraid of its power.

In fact, she was welcoming the demise it would bring.

"Don't miss, Bishop." She tilted her head to the side.

"I won't, Sinus."

She watched as he pulled back the scythe, a pained expression crossing his face. They locked gazes when Frau brought down Verloren's scythe, cutting her tired soul from her earthly body. This was quick and painless, unlike when she 'died' to receive the Code. And she remained smiling through it all – like he had made her promise.

"May God be with you, Ceceniah" was the last thing she heard before the scythe seized her soul…

* * *

><p><em>The following week, they buried an empty casket. Her body was never found. It had faded into nothing as the scythe devoured her soul that night. All that was left were her clothes, which Frau had 'found' in the courtyard.<em>

_At the funeral, he did not speak to anyone. But to the three who knew what he was, assumptions were made. And their conclusion confirmed after the funeral when Frau approached her grave marker. He pulled out a wrapped plate from his bishop's robes and placed it at the foot of the marker. It was a plate of her favorite food, which he attempted to make. His under-baked pizza slice sat there as his offering. "I'll take care of your soul. Don't you worry..." _

_Meanwhile, Teito was the first to realize it and looked at Castor, horrified._

_Castor then looked at Labrador, who kept staring at Frau – who began to smoke a cigarette at her empty grave. The host of Fest had known since her arrival, but refused to say anything to anyone. He couldn't have talked her out of it. Labrador had tried, but it had fallen onto deaf ears. She was C.C., after all. "Ceceniah had her wish granted. And Frau benefitted."_

_Their friendship had been mutually beneficial. So was the ending to that friendship with her death._

* * *

><p>Inspired by an RP-interaction from ages ago at Moksa U on livejournal, I just had to write this. Maybe, I'll write a few drabbles with a few flashbacks to explain certain details.<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost or Code Geass.**


End file.
